Business applications may be implemented by multiple services which process large volumes of data. For example, hundreds of services may create, update, delete, and read data associated with business objects. The services may handle similar business objects data in differently structured electronic documents. Moreover, the electronic documents containing the data may have hundreds or thousands of fields. As a result, testing of these various services becomes a difficult task. Thus, a need exists for a testing system that automatically and generically verifies correctness of the various services.